1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a functional device, a method for manufacturing the same, and a functional device mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A functional device such as semiconductor device requires electrodes for the connection to a power source and for exchanging electrical signals. Conventional electrodes formed on functional devices include such a type that an upper electrode layer such as nickel film is formed on a lower electrode layer made of aluminum or the like. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-214421 discloses that an aluminum electrode is formed as the lower electrode layer on a semiconductor substrate, zinc is caused to precipitate thereon by means of a zincate treatment solution in which sodium hydroxide and zinc oxide are dissolved, and electroless plating of nickel is carried out so as to form a nickel film as the upper electrode layer.
In the conventional electrodes, however, the lower electrode layer and the substrate are not sufficiently bonded, and there is a possibility of the lower electrode layer peeling off the substrate.